SYOC : The Runaways
by TommoTeaser
Summary: Summary inside. What if there was a secret prison holding demigods that are being experimented on, trained, and used as a weapon to destroy the gods? What if they all hold a secrect power that if used, can destroy the world? *CLOSED*
1. Chapter 1

_Title: The Runaways_

**Summary: *set after SON* The Greek and Roman camps are finally getting along great, and they are planning for their upcoming war with the Giants and Gaea. But what they don't know is that Gaea has a secret plan that may cause distruction of the whole world if sucessful. Before the war with the titan's, Gaea has captured undiscovered demigods at** **a**** young age and kept them in a hidden prison. For years, the prison was unknown to the world, even to the gods, and Gaea continued to retrieve demigods before they were discovered. In the prison, Gaea set experiments for each of the demigods to make them more powerful. She raised and brainwashed them to hate the gods and trained them each and everyday to be extremely powerful. She tortured them, experimented on them, and trained them their whole lives. Each demigod in that prison has a hidden power, an inner demon, and they were created as weapons to destroy the gods. What happens when some of the prisoners escape and find Camp? Will they help the gods, or will they put an end to them, once and for all? **_(Will change the summary once I post the story to be shorter)_

Hey Guys! This is a SYOC story. Please follow the rules, there may be more rules later on:

1) No Mary-sues/Gary-stus please! Nobody is perfect and so are the characters, although for this story they must be powerful(ish)

2) Please descirbe your character as much as you can (go in detail), I would like to try to write them correctly

3) Understand that in this story, I may change your character up a bit and if you have a problem with a few changes, please contact me and I'll try to explain why I did it, or change it.

4) Romances with the cannon characters of the book are OK. But only if I permit it.

5) Limit your character sending to about 2 characters, please.

6) Go in detail about their history (how they were captured and ended up in the "prison")

7) Tell me if it's okay to pair your character up with a different person and give them romance or not.

8) No children of maiden goddesses please!

9) Children of titans are okay, but not highly recommended, and no kronos children!

10) I recommend that your character has a "past" with a cannon character of the books (not like relationship, but were passing friends or they vaguely remember each other or saw each other before. Try to "fit" your character into the real books, as in like, quests from the books or past schools)

11) I also recommend you send in characters that were in the Camps as well, not just the prison.

12) Also, if you have an actor or actress or picture that can help show what your character looks like, please send it.

13) Don't be afraid to ask questions! I will try to answer them all. If I don't answer them, please don't be angry, I WILL have a reason for not answering you, but I MOST DEFINITELY WILL try to answer you.

* * *

><p><strong>Submission for Demigod Prisoner (I will only accept a few main characters for this one. Others may be minor):<strong>

Name:

Gender:

Evil or Good?: _(I don't want too many people sending in "good" characters. I need some bad ones too. They can change from evil to good in the story.)_

Age and Birthday:

Godly Parent:

Mortal parent: _(For this one Parent can be dead, or still in search for their child, or has given up searching and thinks child is dead, OR doesn't care about the child)_

Greek or Roman:

History: _(How did he/she end up in the prison? How was she captured?)_

Hair style and color:

Eye color:

Body build:

Other physical features:

Weapon of choice:

Piercings, tattoos, birthmarks, and Scars: _(This is important, because each prisoner has a tattoo branding them as part of the prison. Plus, I recommend you metion scars because in the prison, they are experimented on and tortured, so naturally they won't have flawless skin)_

Personality: _(Detail this please, I want to try to capture this as close as I can)_

Likes:

Dislikes:

History or past with cannon characters:_ (Passing friends? Classmates? No relationship. I will accept long lost siblings but I must permit it first)_

How long has he/she been in the prison:

What age did he/she become a prisoner:

Your wanted secret power: _(There is a high chance that I may change this one, but please send in your recommended secret power)_

Romance:_ (Yes or no, and with who? I may change your love interest to another sended character if that is okay with you. Please include yes or no if you are okay with me changing your romance)_

Which god/goddess is he/she designed best to kill?: _(They are also created to destroy a certain god/goddess. Meaning that they know the chosen god/goddess's weaknesses best. Kind of like the giants. But they are different because they were trained to know ALL the gods/goddesses' weaknesses, they just know a certain gods/goddess's weaknesses best. This option just kind of "recommends" a god/goddess for a demigod to destroy. It is highly recommended that your god/goddess your character is designed to kill is your character's godly parent, but in rare cases, it doesn't have to be.)_

Anything else:

_(Also, most of the prisoners hate their godly parent because they felt abandoned by them. Gaea brainwashed them to hate their godly parent, that is why it is recommended that the god/goddess they are best designed to kill is their godly parent)_

**Submission for a regular camper at the Camps, or other character (Please do this as well, not only prisoners):**

Name:

Gender:

Evil or good: _(This too. I need evil people for this too. It's okay for a bad person, to turn a good person in the story.)_

Age and birthday:

Greek or Roman or mortal:

Year Round or summer camper:

Godly Parent:

Mortal Parent:

Other family (optional):

History:

Hair Color and style;

Eye color:

Body build:

Weapon of choice:

Other physical features:

Piercings, tattoos, birthmarks, and Scars:

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes

Friends at camp:

How long has he/she been at camp:

Romance: _ (Yes or no, and with who? I may change your love interest to another sended character if that is okay with you. Please include yes or no if you are okay with me changing your romance)_

Anything else:

* * *

><p>If you have any questions, please either pm me or write a review. Thanks!<p> 


	2. Closed

**Hey Guys,**

**Unfortunately, by the complaints of my fellow co-writer, the submissions are closed. I know I said it would end on friday, but there was wayy to many. I recieved great OCs and I'm so excited to finally get started.**

**So, sorry again, but the submissions are now closed. Stay in tune for the chosen OCs!**

**Love,**

**The Runaway.**


	3. Chosen OCs

**Hey Guys! I'm sooo sorry for not posting this up sooner, I really am. I feel terrible. I was super uber busy and I have a LONG list of explanations, but I'll save you your boredom and just post what you came here for. And I'm so sorry if you werent chosen, but there will be a chance I WILL add you guys in the story, jut minor characters though, but please forgive me. My friends and I all chose the characters together. (Kinda like, I dunno, a voting thing lyk "Who wants so and so?" and we raise our hands. Please don't kill me!**

**So without further ado, here are the characters!**

PRISONERS:

_Andromeda Jackson _**(My OC)**:(I noe, I noe, even I was hesitant in making this character. I usually am hesitant when making an OC cuz I hate Marysues, hopefully she wont turn into one.)

_Liliana Lewis _**(Me and my friends' OC): **Yep. TEAMWORK! But I did the most work on this one xD

_Victoria Williams_** (xXSorryMaiZukosMineXx)**

_Alexandria Nava_** (XxMockingjay'sliveineveryoneXx)**

_McKenna Roa_ **(MrsNicoDiAngelo42): **Btw, I LOVE your username, haha. It was funny watching my best friend get angry (she LOVES Nico)

_Mathias Frost_ **(Redwolf11)**

_Taryn Hutcherson_** (Capilla007)**

_Ava Nicole Ariel Summers _**(Pigfarts Pigfarts Yum Yum Yum): **Whoa, long name.

_Chloe Wu_** (ArtemisRide)**

_Alice Garcia _**(azure blue espeon): **BTW. You. are. amazing.

CAMPERS:

_Zachary Frost_ **(Redwolf11)**

_Amilia Jones_** (To Lazy to Login)**

_Phil Moris_ **(BarrelRacer13)**

**Yesh. I think that's it. I'm sorry again for those not chosen, there will be a chance I'll still put you in the story as minor characters. Thank you everyone for sending in your character and stay tuned for the FIRST CHAPTER! YAY!**

**Love,**

**The Runaway**


End file.
